Remind Me About You
by Bonnefoy Clementie
Summary: Dedicated for IHAFest Agustus: Festival. Festival itu kembali berjalan, seiring waktu dengan hati baru sang kasih dan siap untuk menjalin keterikatan


Remind Me About You

**Dedicated for IHAFest. August: Festival**

**Don't like don't read.**

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya  
>Remind Me About You © Bonnefoy Clementie<p>

Iris matanya nampak lebih gelap jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Serasa tidak ada cahaya dari dalam matanya. kedua tangannya masih terus menutupi wajahnya, menutupi derasnya airmata yang masih terus mengalir hingga menuruni wajahnya.

Sakit.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri ia mengalami hal ini, ia tahu ia harus kuat, tapi ia masih mempunyai perasaan dan ia masih merasakan kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai, sampai hari ini. Oh, Tuhan… Betapa ia sangat ingin berharap kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan raganya untuk dirinya.

"Vee~ Pasta, pasta!"

Ya, dia rindu suara itu. Suara ocehan tentang pasta-nya. Tingkahnya yang manja, sifatnya yang ceroboh, cintanya. Betapa ia sangat ingin untuk menyentuh tubuh itu sekali lagi, betapa ia ingin memilikinya kembali.

"Felicia…"

Lagi, airmata mengucur deras dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Alfred meraih kembali sebuah burger yang masih ada diatas meja, matanya tak lepas dari tontonan televisi yang menyebalkan. Sungguh, ia sangat bosan hari ini. Kekasihnya, Felicia Vargas, berjanji akan datang hari ini ke rumahnya, tentu sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, dia tidak akan menolaknya.<p>

Bahkan, dia pun sudah menawarkan padanya untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, namun ia hanya menolak, katanya dia ingin pergi sendiri kerumahnya dan menunjukkan suatu hal yang istimewa. Lagipula, dia toh sedang merasa kebosanan seperti ini. Adiknya, Matthew baru saja pergi untuk menonton konser kekasihnya, Gilbert dan baru pulang lewat tengah malam. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau dia menyetujuinya, lagipula ia penasaran… Hal istimewa apa yang ingin diberuitahu Felicia padanya.

Tak lama berselang, ia mendengar suara bising diluar, entah kenapa saat mendengar suara bising tersebut, ia mendapatkan firasat buruk. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, ia pun langsung keluar dari rumah dan pergi untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Alfred melihat kerumunan orang disana, melingkar dan menyerukan kata tolong. Tak lama, ia melihat seorang pemuda keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, tangan kanannya segera mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya sambil berlari dan secara tak sengaja menabrak Alfred yang memang kebetulan lewat disana.

Pemuda itu langsung terbangun dan membantu Alfred berdiri.

"Maaf… Benar-benar saya minta maaf, saya sedang terburu-buru."

Selintas, Alfred melihat sosok yang menabraknya. Lho, bukankah ini Putra?

"Putra? Sedang apa kau ada disini?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Putra itu pun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya membelalak dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Kembali dimasukkannya ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Untuk apa kau ada disini?"

Alfred mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi disana? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apa kau tahu sesuatu, Putra?"

Wajah Putra mendadak pucat, tubuhnya bergetar dan tak lama pun ia menjawab,"Iya… Aku tahu… Baru saja aku darisana. Ada seseorang perempuan menjadi korban tabrak lari. Sepertinya, sopir truk yang menabraknya tadi mabuk."

"Kalau begitu HERO akan segera kesana! Aku harus menolongnya."

Genggaman tangan Putra tak lama menghentikan langkah kaki Alfred. Mencoba menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Percuma… Dia sudah mati."

Alfred perlahan menoleh dan melihat mata Putra yang berair, namun langsung diseka oleh Putra. Kembali, dirinya bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Korban itu Felicia, kekasihmu…"

* * *

><p>Hari-hari selanjutnya terasa tak berarti bagi Alfred, dia merasa kosong dan hidup tanpa nyawa. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara Felicia melambai-lambai mendekati telinganya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Felicia sudah tiada, sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.<p>

Sama seperti hari ini, meskipun ada 2 orang yang ada disana, ia merasa hanya sendiri. Ya, memang hari itu Arthur mengunjungi rumahnya, sudah rutinitas bagi seorang 'kakak' untuk menengok mereka. Satu orang lainnya lagi, tak bisa dipungkiri dia adalah Matthew, adiknya sendiri.

"Al! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Matthew kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Seulas senyum palsu terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Matthew hanya terdiam, tak lama ia pun kembali berucap. "Oh, ya… Sebelum meninggal, Felicia memberikanmu ini," perlahan Matthew merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan selembar tiket. Alfred pun mengambilnya dan membaca isi dari tiket tersebut.

"Summer festival?"

"Ya, katanya di festival itu ada galeri foto-fotonya dan ia sangat berharap kalau kau ada disana, ini adalah pesan terakhir yang kudapat darinya sebelum akhirnya aku menemukannya meninggal keesokan harinya."

Matthew menjelaskan panjang lebar, Alfred hanya meletakkan tiket itu diatas meja, terasa seperti tak ada minat sama sekali untuk mengikuti acara festival itu.

"Untuk apa aku kesana, Matt… Lagipula dia sudah tiada,"

Arthur yang mendengarnya langsung berkata,"Dasar you git! Pergilah kesana, hargai usahanya. Setidaknya kau menghormatinya selayaknya dia adalah kekasihmu."

"Sama saja, Iggy. Lagipula dia juga tidak akan menemaniku disana, bukan?"

Hanya hening yang terasa. Matthew pun langsung mendekati kakaknya dan mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ikutlah, Al. Mana tahu kau akan mendapatkan penghiburan disana, lagipula bukankah selama ini kau menyukai lukisan-lukisan yang dibuat olehnya?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Matthew itu benar, Al. Pergilah kesana, setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan penghiburan. Biarlah ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya, Al."

Dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Matthew dan Arthur barusan, Alfred langsung mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan mereka.

"Baiklah. Biarkan dengan festival kali ini, bisa membawa kesedihanku dan membuatku lupa akannya."

* * *

><p>Kedua tangan terselip didalam celana jeans, langkah kakinya perlahan menderap, mencoba melihat-lihat apa yang ada didalam Summer Festival. Ya, dia sudah sering ke festival ini. Tentu bersama dengan Felicia sebelumnya.<p>

Ia masih ingat ketika festival ini diselenggarakan tahun lalu… Ia masih menggandenga tangannya, ia balas tersenyum hangat. Mereka ke kuil bersama, menyampaikan permohonan bersama, ia pun masih ingat ketika hari itu… Mereka bersama menyaksikan indahnya kembang api.

Kembali setetes air mata meluncur tak lama berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan, Alfred pun terduduk disebuah kursi kayu, persis sama seperti tahun lalu. Hanya saja, ketika itu dia ditemani sang pujaan hati, namun kini ia hanya sendirian.

Kalau begini, seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengikuti saran dari Arthur dan juga Matthew, dia sudah tahu kalau ini hanya sia-sia saja… Lagipula mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kekasihnya, niatnya sudah pasti akan terkubur oleh keinginannya yang menginginkannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa matanya terbuka dan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya ke suatu tempat. Anehnya, tidak ada siapapun dibelakang maupun samping kiri dan kanannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak dan menyadari dimanakah dirinya sekarang berada.

"Ini kan, galeri Felicia?"

Matanya perlahan menyusuri berbagai lukisan yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Dalam 1 tahun ini, dia bisa membuat begini banyaknya lukisan?

Dia merasa, disemua lukisan itu mengisahkan tentang cerita mereka, lukisan-lukisan itu berkisah tentang cinta yang tumpah ruah selama ini. Seketika, tubuhnya yang dingin menjadi sedikit lebih hangat. Ya, Arthur dan Matthew nampaknya benar, tak ada salahnya dia kembali kemari… Mencoba mengingat tautan kisah diantara mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Alfred melihat sebuah lukisan, lukisan yang sangat menarik untuknya. Yah, meskipun ia tidak tahu apa arti dari judul lukisan ini, oke dia tahu judul itu berasal dari bahasa Italy dan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali kecuali 'grazie'.

'Ricordami di te'

"Ricordami di te? Remind me about you?"

Entah bisikan atau apa, dia mengerti arti dari judul itu, ingatkan aku tentangmu, ingatkan aku tentang dirimu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vee~ Alfred! Tadi kau buat permohonan, bukan?"<em>

"_Tentu saja! Kalau tidak untuk apa tadi kita ke kuil, Felicia?"_

"_Apakah itu sebuah permohonan yang… Ehm… Baik?"_

"_Tentu saja! HERO akan selalu memohon yang baik-baik!"_

"_Apakah Alfred mau tahu apa yang kumohon tadi, vee~?"_

"_Tentu saja! Beritahu aku, Felicia!"_

"_Aku berharap kita selalu bersama, Alfred. Saling mencintai seperti saat ini, saling menyayangi. Sampai selamanya. Hingga maut menyambut kita berdua!"_

"_Tentu saja, Felicia! Kita akan selalu bersama! HERO ini akan selalu melindungimu, menyayangimu dan mencintaimu!"_

* * *

><p>Sesaat dialog itu seperti nyata, ada. Namun, yang ada kini hanya tinggal bayangan, hanya kenangan. Alfred tersenyum perlahan, dielusnya perlahan permukaan lukisan tersebut. Tak lama, ia pun kembali dan beringsut pulang sebelum akhirnya melihat kearah kirinya dimana ada seorang pemuda bermata Hazel yang melihati lukisan tersebut daritadi.<p>

"Lukisan ini bagus ya, vee~"

Alfred memandangnya terkejut. Suara itu, mata itu… Kenapa sangat mirip dengan Felicia?

"Felicia?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap Alfred heran, dimiringkannya kepalanya perlahan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Vee~ Kau memanggil siapa?"

Alfred hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau suka lukisan ini?"

"Begitulah, vee~. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau orang yang menggambarnya sangat menginginkan sang kekasih selalu mengingatnya. Perasaanku hangat sekali, vee~"

"Ya, ini lukisan kekasihku yang sudah meninggal. Aku sejenak teringat akannya ketika melihat lukisan ini."

Alfred langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya."Oh, ya… Aku belum mengenalmu, apa boleh aku mengenalmu?"

"Vee~ Tentu. Aku Feliciano Vargas… Senang bertemu, kalau kau?"

"Alfred F Jones. Senang bertemu denganmu, Feliciano"

Sejenak, Alfred merasa relung hatinya yang kosong kembali terisi. Hari itu, dimana ketika festival itu dilangsungkan, hati yang terluka itu kembali terobati. Dimana ketika acara itu dilangsungkan, dua hati baru kembali ditemukan dan bersiap untuk menjalin sebuah keterikatan.

Sementara, sang malaikat cantik disana tersenyum dengan manis, mengepakkan sayapnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

'Bukannya aku tak mencintaimu, Alfred. Kukirimkan seorang malaikat, peneman hidupmu, vee~'

Dan festival itu kembali berjalan, bersama dengan hati Alfred yang berjalan dengan hati barunya.

-End-

A/N: Ahhh~ Selese juga… Lama banget saya udah nggak balik ke Hetalia, uhhh~ Balik pas waktu dikasih tahu ada IHAFest… Jadilah saya buat kaya beginian… Saya bingung memang… Ini OOT nggak, ya? Semoga nggak, deh. Dipersilahkan yang mau review, kritik dan saran telah saya tunggu. Bye-bye!

Regards,

Bonnefoy Clementie


End file.
